Casse the pilot of Kanto
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Russell Casse if he lived or got blown to bits? In this story, Russell is alive, but he got stuck in the Pokémon with Ash and his friends in Kanto. Now the drunken "dead" pilot must understand what a Pokémon is and deal with the problems in Ash's world. Contains some cursing and violence.
1. Who's that guy?

CHAPTER ONE:

( **To make this more realistic, watch the YouTube video [ _Independence Day-Up Yours_ ] while reading this part.**)

A huge war was being fought between the people Earth and the Harvesters. At the battle of Area 51, a pilot named Russell Casse decides to do the ultimate sacrifice for his country. He sits in jet and takes off the mask and screams out, "Alright you alien assholes, in the words of my generation, UP YOUUUUUURSS!"

His son in the bunker inside heard everything and called out, "Dad! What is he doing?"

On the speaker Russell repeated, "Come on Stacy, come on", referencing the jet. And from his POV the alien ship was powering its destructive beam weapon. Russell's jet get closer to it and the President from his jet tells Russell, "Good luck buddy."

As Russell did get closer he laughed manically and yelled out, "HELLO BOYS, I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!", and then one big ass explosion destroyed him and the ship causing a chain reaction blowing up the rest of the ship. And the president cheered on, "He did it, the son of a bitch did it!"

Everyone in the bunker was celebrating the victorious attempt made by the pilot. The ship kept on blowing to bits, in the bunker as they cheered, Russell's son looked down, only to be comforted by a soldier saying, "You should be proud of you father."

The son replied, "I am."

And as the ship finally crashed down, the fighter jets shot the last ones down.

Now, one fact that people missed was that the energy caused by the beam plus the explosion times the amount of neutrons broken into quarks created a quantum polarity that reversed Russell's jet into another universe. For those who didn't understand a God damn word I said, the jet got flung into another universe because of the explosion and power of the death ray, ok?

Russell was shielding his eyes until he saw, well, nothing, then he saw something, the sky. He said, "Where's the ship?"

He then saw the barometers and said, "Oh shit, this things falling."

He made a control dive that went about 5000 feet then he turned the plane which lined up with a road then the plane grinded against the road as he was shaken inside it. Luckily it was dirt, but still he went pretty damn fast until a bird hit his windshield only the thing yelled out, "Pidge Pidge Pidge!", like it was cursing at him. Russell shouted, "AH, a giant, talking bird, I must be in hell!"

The bird jumped off and he still was spooked from it. Then the jet started to slow down and stopped finely. As Russell tried to get out of his seat, a group of three travelers came down path seeing the jet sitting there. The travelers, if you can guess, are Ash, Brock, and Misty traveling the Kanto region. If you seriously think I reuse the same characters, go to hell.

They walk up to the jet and try to figure out what it is. Ash popped the first suggestion, "A spacecraft?"

Brock told him, "Doubt it, this thing is made of the metal we use."

"Ash yelled out, "Is there anyone in there?"

Misty told him, "Don't be ridiculous Ash, there is nobody in there."

They heard a voice, "Who's there?"

Misty had a sweat drop appear on the side of her head as Ash said, "See? There is someone in there. Are you stuck?"

The voice replied, "No, well somewhat."

Then the jet's lid came off and a man in a pilot's uniform stepped out, well, fell out. "Ahh!", went Russell into the dirt. Ash asked him, "Are you alright sir?"

Russell looked up and said, "Well, besides the fact that I basically charged directly into a death laser of a giant alien ship and technically should've been blown to bits, I'm pretty good."

The whole group looked at him weird until the guy looked at the missile and said, "I wouldn't be here if this damn missile FIRED!", and he hit it hard enough to where the missile actually ignited and went soaring through everyone as they got out of the way. The missile hit a tree and blew off a chunk of the path. All Russell could say was, "Uh, well, what could be worse?"

Brock told him, "Don't say that because I'm afraid you might have more."

"Other than automatic machines and my pistol here, I got no more missiles."

Ash then asked, "Well, since we're going to Halloburg, why don't you come along with us?"

Russell said, "Alright, but after I shoot off that rat on your shoulder", as he held up his pistol. Ash yelled, "Wait a minute! This is my friend Pikachu!"

The creature went, "Pika Pikachu!"

The old man asked, "These things talk?"

Misty asked, "Of course, don't you even know what a Pokémon is?"

"No, but I know what a Pocahontas is."

Ash told himself, "This is going to be a long day."

Pikachu agreed, "Pika pikapi."

And so our travelers take this poor old man to Halloburg and try to introduce him to Pokémon.

Russell then asked, "Where the hell is that voice coming from?"

Brock asked, "Are you crazy or something?"

"Maybe it's the damn laser weapon fume stuff."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	2. Team Rocket, oh boy

CHAPTER TWO:

"" _As our heroes travel to Halloburg, Russell seems to be, um, more irritated_.""

Russell screams out, "WHOEVER THAT VOICE IS, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Brock yells in Misty's direction, "I swear this guy's insane!"

She retorts, "It was Ash's idea to bring him along."

Ash then said, "Well, we couldn't just leave him there. Besides, maybe he will become important later on."

Russell heard the talk and said, "Everybody I know thinks I'm dead, and you want to say I'm important?"

"Point taken", and Pikachu said, "Pikachu."

In the distance, they see some flashing lights along with two police officers. The group goes up to see what is going on. Ash asks, "Officer Jenny, what's going on?"

The officer looked at them and said, "Oh, there was some Pokémon poachers that came and went. You haven't seen anything unusual happen near you?"

Brock spoke up, "Other than this drunken insane lunatic we found falling out of the sky, and screaming at it as well, we haven't seen anything odd."

"Well, if you do see anything, please report it."

Ash replied, "Will do officer."

And the group carried on as Russell asked, "So you people have poachers to catch those oversized birds and yellow rats?"

Ash looked at him and said, "It's called a Pikachu, and yes we do have them."

"Well, I don't see what's so great about the Pickingchewy."

"Well, he was my starter and for the last time it's called Pikachu."

Pikachu got slightly angered as well and started having electric sparks come from his cheeks, "Pika Pikachu!"

Russell saw the sparks and said, "How the hell does it do that kid?"

Ash explained, "Pikachu's an electric type so he can emit electricity and do electric type moves."

The Pikachu held its head up and said, "Pika Pika."

Russell looked at Misty and said, "So what is your girlfriend holding?"

Ash and Misty had sweat drops on their foreheads, as Ash said, "First off Misty isn't my girlfriend."

"Sorry, she must be his then."

Brock told him, "She's not mine either, although…"

Misty then slapped Brock saying, "Don't think about it!"

Russell then asked, "Alright back to main topic, what's with the egg baby there?"

And the little creature Misty had went, "Togi perrri!"

Misty said, "This is Togepi."

"And what does he do?"

"I, don't know."

About ten minutes later the group decided to sit down and have lunch which Brock cooked up. Ash started the conversation asking Russell, "So what is your name sir?"

Russell told Ash, "Just call me Russell. And you are?"

"I'm Ash, this is Misty, and that is Brock."

"Good names for this group, and, um, who are those three over there?"

"Huh?", they group looks over to see three pairs of binoculars peeping out of the bush. Ash calls out, "Come out or there'll be trouble!"

A female voice then calls back, "We are basically that, prepare for trouble!"

Then a male voice appears, "And make that double!"

A woman with red hair comes out of the bush, "To protect the world from devastation!"

Then a man with blue hair comes out, "To unite all people from within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A cat appears going, "Meowth, that's right!"

Russell then says, "Oh great, communists. Go back to Russia you assholes."

The woman yelled, "We don't take orders from that type of rude manner, Arbok!"

The man yelled, "Weezing!"

Then a giant snake and a two headed asteroid appeared, only for Russell to scream, "The communists have a floating rock and a giant snake!"

Ash told himself, "This guy is nuts."

"Hey Ash kid, use your electric rat and zap them!"

"I plan to, Pikahcu, Thunderbolt now!"

The Pikachu charged up, "Pika Pika Pika CHUUUUU!"

And zapped the senses out of the Team Rocket goons and they went flying off yelling, "We're blasting off agaaaaaaaaain", and a flash appeared in the sky.

Russell looked shocked and said, "Now that is one rat I would like to have in my trailer."

Ash said, "Well, don't you have Pokémon back at your home?"

"These things don't even exist, if anything, rats are killed off, not kept around."

Brock then said, "We have a similar problems with a Pokémon called Rattata."

"You have a picture?"

Ash then pulled out a device, "This has a picture of it."

It showed a rat like creature, and Russell said, "Hah, our rats are similar, here's mine."

His picture showed him holding a gun with a pile of dead rats. Ash said, "On second thought don't show us any pictures that look like that."

"" _And so after the lunch our traveling heroes continue on their way to Halloburg_.""

Russell said to himself loudly, "I need to find where that damn voice is coming from."

Brock told Ash, "You know, even though this guy isn't all that bad, I still think he is mentally insane."


	3. A gym battle?

CHAPTER THREE:

"" _Our heroes have finally made it to Halloburg and Russell is still slightly, well…_ ""

Russell said, "I hope this place has ear muffs."

Ash told him, "Well, it does have stores, but we're mainly here to fight the gym."

"You'll be killed kid."

"No, not that kind of gym, I mean a Pokémon gym."

"I'll correct that; you'll become a blood splatter."

Brock then stepped in, "A Pokémon gym is where you have two Pokémon fight until one of them becomes unable to battle. Not that a Pokémon kills another one."

Russell turned to Brock and said, "How do I know, I see people beat the hell out of other people all the time."

Ash asked, "Where are you even from?"

"I'm from Utah."

"What region is that?"

"It's not a region, it's a state."

"Of what region?"

"It's a state of a country, *you stupid kid*."

Misty asked, "What's the country called?"

"The United States of America."

Brock asked, "And where is that?"

Russell got irritated and asked, "Do you have a map instead of playing 20 questions?"

Ash handed the device again and Russell looked at the map and said, "What the hell, this isn't earth."

The group said, "Huh?"

Ash said, "That's the planet we're on."

Russell looked through the device and said, "There isn't a America, or Russia, or even a New York City, there is nothing about the places."

Misty questioned, "What's New York City?"

"You don't know New York city?! The big apple, twin towers, empire state building, the statue of liberty?"

Misty shook her head as Russell then moped said, "It's like I'm in a cartoon."

(LOL MAN! XD)

They went up to a hospital like building, were Russell then asked, "What is this place?"

Ash said, "This is a Pokémon center, similar to a hospital, only they add Pokémon to it."

"Why? You think your Pikachu friend has the Pokeflu, haha."

"I hope not."

The group went inside as Russell looked around the building seeing all kinds of Pokémon. Then he looked at the nurses who were, identical? He asked, "What is up with the nurses?"

Brock then went up to one of the nurses in his loving mood and said, "Hello, there, I'm Brock, what's your name?"

The nurse was slightly befuddled with a sweat drop coming off her head, "uhh."

The pilot told Brock, "Look, you poor romantic, we're here for Ash's little pokecheckup, cut the romance and wake up."

Brock didn't listen until Misty grabbed his ear and said, "At least there is someone who agrees with me", and pulled him aside. Ash then put his little balls into a tray which a pink Pokémon carried over to a machine. Russell asked, "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

Ash said, "That's a Chansey."

The Chansey then said, "Chan, sey."

Russell then told the little pink creature, "Your nurse friend here might get stuck with this looney."

Misty told Russell, "Look who's talking."

"At least I don't flirting with the first woman I see, although I still think you two have something."

Ash and Misty looked at each other and then looked away. Russell snickered and looked over to see a big black dog with bones on its body come in. Russell asked, "What kind of dog is that?"

The group looked and Ash said, "I don't know, he must be from another region."

"Different Pokémon come from different regions?"

"Some Pokémon are only found in one region while some are found in multiple or even all regions."

"Like those rats?"

"Yeah, like those Rattatas."

After the nurse brought back Ash's Pokémon to him, they exited the center and continued their way to a building that was an open field and a man on the other side coming towards them. The man asked, "Here for a gym battle?"

Ash said with enthusiasm, "You're right, we are."

The man looked up and saw the pilot and asked "What's up with him, it's not even Halloween."

Russell told him, "I drove up an alien ship's ass and you expect me to think that this is a costume?"

The man was confused and continued, "Anyways, you'll be going against my Pokémon, standard three on three, let's get ready then."

The man was on one side, Ash was one the other, Brock was the referee, and Misty and Russell stood on the sidelines. Brock yelled out, "FIGHT!"

The battle begun as the man shouted, "Alright, Abra, I choose you!"

And out came a little yellow creature that was sleeping on the field. Ash said, "I think your Pokémon is sleeping sir."

Russell mumbled to himself, "No shit Sherlock."

The Abra woke up to see the field, Ash, and his Pikachu. Ash then yelled out, "Alright Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

A bird came out screeching, "Pidgeyoyo!"

Russell said, "Oh, that's the damn bird that I ran into. Only it was bigger."

Misty told him, "It probably was its evolved form."

"It's what?"

"Oh yeah, Pokémon evolution is like people going form a child to a teen to then an adult, only some Pokémon only have a two way evolution instead of the usual three!"

On the field the bird that Ash sent was on the floor knocked out as Brock said, "Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Abra wins!"

Ash returned his Pidgeotto and told Pikachu, "You're up buddy."

And the electric mouse went on the field as Ash ordered, "Use thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning was fired and it hit the stadium as Russell stood up yelling, "Watch where the hell you're aiming!"

Ash yelled out, "Sorry Russell!"

Ash told Pikachu, "Use thundershock now!"

Pikachu charged up his energy and unleashed it in a huge cloud of electricity shocking the Abra and knocking it out cold. Brock held the flag to Ash saying, "Abra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

The man then pulled back his Abra and pulled out another creature. He yelled, "Alright then, I'll have to use my imported Pokémon, Go Wobbuffet!"

A blue Pokémon came out with its hand on its forehead in a saluting position saying, "Wobbuffet!"

Ash then stood there worried, "I haven't seen that one before."

The man said, "I got it from another region, they aren't from Kanto."

"Alright then, Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu aimed and said, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!"

The man said, "Use reflect!"

The blue creature had a shield up that absorbed the bolt and zapped it right back at Pikachu which knocked him out. Brock held the flag going, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Wobbuffet wins."

The blue happily said, "Wobbu Wobbuffet."

Russell said, "Something tells me that Ash is going to lose."

Ash then grabbed Pikachu and brought him back and said, "Alright Squirtle, you're up!"

A turtle Pokémon came out saying, "Squirtle Squirtle!"

Russell then told Misty, "Your friend lost."

Misty said, "How do you know?"

"That thing has a shield, it's like fighting those aliens with shields, you're gonna lose whether you have the best strategy or not."

"I'm starting to wonder if Brock is right."

Then an explosion stops the argument as Brock hold the flag saying, "Squirtle is unable to battle, Wobbuffet wins, making the gym leader the winner."

Russell got out of his seat saying, "Told you."

Misty watched the old man go and said to herself, "I'm starting to hate this guy."

Ash looked at the Pokémon he used and Russell told him, "The next time you'll know and use that knowledge to win against your opponent."

Ash then said, "Like you?"

"Well, to what I know the military sent about two hundred fighters and all but one were destroyed, then they fired a nuke on Houston, and that didn't do shit and then some cable guy found a way to hack the alien shields and turn them off. It took us multiple casualties and a lot of wasted effort to finally win; you can just do over everything, right?"

Brock said, "Well, technically you can retry the gym if the gym leader agrees."

"See? So you can get better and try again."

Ash then said with a smile, "Well, thanks for the tip Russell."

"Well, we needed some of that shit back in the Vietnam War and we wouldn't have lost, but oh well, that's that."

"" _And so, with the inspirational help from Russell and Ash ready to train and succeed the gym, our heroes are ready to get it on with the next day_.""

Russell then said, "And I really need a pair of headphones, or ear muffs."

The gym leader asked, "Who is he talking too?"

Brock said, "I don't know, it's like there is a voice in the sky that is talking to him."


	4. The Growlithe, the Goons, and the Man

CHAPTER FOUR:

"" _Our heroes have slept in for the night at a hotel, then went training the next day in the forest_.""

Russell then cursed, "Oh great, now we have a spy in our mist."

Brock asked him, "Ok, who are seriously talking to?"

"Whoever than damn voice is."

"" _I'm simply the narrator of the story_.""

"WELL, GO NARRATE SOME WHERE ELSE!", as Russell screamed at the sky. Ash and Misty kept training there Pokémon while Brock worked on the mystery of Russell. The pilot just sat there watching the Pokémon attack each other. After about a couple of minutes, he got up and walked over into the forest and talked to himself, "There has to be something I can do."

Then he hears a small sound, "Grow?"

Russell looks over his shoulder to see a little dog like creature look at him. All the man did was look at the dog creature and say, "shoo."

The creature tilted its head and barked, "Growlithe?"

"I said, shoo", making a hand gesture telling it to leave. The creature still was there and so Russell got up and said, "What the hell do you want?"

The dog just went up to his leg and rubbed against it saying, "Grow Growlithe!"

Russell gave up and walked back to see the group exhausted from the training. Ash asked, "Where did you find the Growlithe?"

Russell pointed at the Growlithe and said, "It won't leave me alone."

Ash laughed saying, "He just wants to be with you."

"Then tell him to go away."

The Growlithe just tilted his head until Pikachu went up to him and talked to him for a bit.

The Growlithe obviously was being stubborn and stayed right there next to Russell. Pikachu then shrugged and said, "Pika Pikachu", which Russell can tell meant, 'whatever suits you.'

After the training, Ash and his friends went back to the town, only take a guess who blocked there path. "Prepare for-"

Russell yelled out, "You communists again? Can't you see we're in a free country? We don't need your red soviet communist propaganda!"

The Team Rocket group looked at each other confused while Ash told Russell, "Welp, your confusing words actually helped for once."

"Yeah, now I want them gone, dog you sick 'em."

The Growlithe then fired a flame burst right at the goons flying them off into the sky. Russell exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me he was a mini flamethrower?"

Brock answered, "Maybe because you didn't ask?"

Misty told him, "You're starting to sound like Ash now."

"Oh please Misty, this guy doesn't even know what a type is."

Russell said, "I'm a type O blood."

Brock said, "Huh, well at least we know that, anyway, this guy could become useful at some point."

Misty eyed him narrowly and said, "And in what way?"

"Anything, his Growlithe could evolve into an Arcanine and that can be a benefit everyone here."

Russell then asked confusingly, "The what becomes a what?"

Ash showed him on the device, "When a Growlithe evolves, it becomes an Arcanine here."

Russell looked at the device and said, "Great, the little dog become a 6ft tiger/lion mix."

The Growlithe barked, "Grow!"

"And what do I do with him?"

"Well, he wants to come with you so, might as well have him."

"Oh wel-"

He was cut off as he then saw a huge flash coming from the sky. Then a jet plane started to fly downwards to the ground, and curved to meet the path. Once the jet finally crashed and slowed down. The jet opened up having a man with a cane coming out. The man asked, "Mr. Casse, weren't you dead twenty years ago?"

The man came out with a pilot uniform on and a white beard, only Russell held a salute and said, "Mr. President."


	5. Whitemore, Thomas Whitemore

CHAPTER FIVE:

The entire group looked confused until Ash asked, "President?"

The man said, "Of course, I'm President Thomas Whitemore, and, uh, who are you kids."

Ash then said, "I'm Ash, this is Brock and Misty."

Brock and Misty greeted, "Hello."

Then Pikachu said, "Pikachu."

The president looked at Pikachu and asked, "What on earth is that?"

Ash said, "Why do I get the feeling nobody knows what Pikachu is?"

Russell explained, "We don't have these Pokémon creatures, and better yet, what are you doing here Mr. President?"

The president held his hand saying, "At this point, call me Whitemore, and technically I'm supposed to be dead, and how come YOU'RE here? I saw you go right into the weapon and the entire thing exploded.

"I did, and how did YOU get here?"

"I detonated four cold fusion bombs in the alien mother ship."

"Cold fusion, mother ship? Are you telling me those damn alien assholes are back again?"

"And they destroy a lot of earth's city, satellites, and the moon base as one hell of a ship came and covered about a quarter of the earth's surface."

Ash and his friends looked at the two pilots with confusion, and then Misty groaned, "Ok, so now we have two hallucinating weirdoes."

Both men said, "We are not hallucinating."

Then the Growlithe barked at Whitemore and he asked, "What's this?"

Russell told him, "To be honest, he found me and now I'm stuck with him."

Ash then asked, "Well, since you're now here, maybe we could try to train a bit and retry that gym?"

Russell then said, "Yeah and I'll use the dog here to, I guess, train as well."

Whitemore asked, "What?"

"I don't know; I just go with it."

And so, Ash pulled out the Pidgeotto and then called over to Russell, "Hey Russell, why don't you go against Pidgeotto here?"

"A dog against a bird, I know who's going to win."

The Growlithe whined a little and so Russell said, "Ok, ok, I'll do a fight, what can go wrong."

So Russell got onto one side with his Growlithe, Ash was on the other side with his Pidgeotto, Brock was the referee, and Whitemore and Misty was on the sidelines. Brock yelled out, "FIGHT!"

Ash yelled, "Pidgeotto, use gust!"

And a typhoon of wind came into the Growlithe's direction. Russell yelled, "Set the damn bird on fire!"

And a huge plume of fire went into the Pidgeotto's direction, only for Ash to yell, "

Dodge it!", and the bird flew up wards and Ash called again, "Use quick attack!"

The bird came close to the Growlithe and Russell yelled, "Set it on fire!"

The Pidgeotto was close enough where the entire flame engulfed it and out came a burnt bird that fainted on the ground. Brock called out, "Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Growlithe wins!"

Ash said, "Good try Pidgeotto", and he put his bird into the sphere. Russell came over and said, "Didn't you think that would have happened?"

Ash shook his head saying, "No not really."

Whitemore told him, "Your acting almost like those aliens that think they got the upper hand until we pull out a move on them. That's what Mr. Casse did."

Russell told the ex-president, "At least I waited for the right moment."

"Yes, but you basically committed a brave suicide that did destroy the ship."

"And we won right?"

"Well, it was Captain Stevens and Mr. Levinson who destroyed the rest of them by blowing up the mother ship."

"And how the hell did they do that?"

"By setting off a tactical nuke."

"So they're dead."

"Well, Captain Stevens died a few years back, but Mr. Levinson is still alive."

The group looked at the two men oddly until Ash asked, "So why did the aliens attack you?"

Whitemore explained, "They mainly wanted our resources, the planet's core, and they wanted to kill us off. We stopped them once, hopefully they got stopped again."

Then a net ball came out and snatched up Pikachu startling everyone. Then they hear a laugh in the back with the usual story: "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people from within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Russell sighs, "This is the third time!"

Whitemore asks, "Who are these people?"

Ash says, "Just a bunch of criminals."

Russell looked confused and said, "I thought they were communists?"

"What the heck is communist anyways?"

"Some Russian shit you don't need in America. Flame dog, blowtorch them."

Then a projectile hits the Growlithe and sends it flying, Russell went into shock saying, "Where the hell did that-"

Then a gaseous spray comes in and everyone began coughing. Then the goons laugh evilly and disappear. However, they hear screams and the goons running off yelling, "Team Rocket's running off again!"

The gas clears up and they see what scared them, a giant tiger like creature was there and Russell said, "Wait is that?"

The beast came up to Russell and nodded its head saying, "Arcanine."

Ash said, "Wow, the attack must've evolved your Growlithe."

Whitemore asked, "Um evolved?"

Russell said, "He grew up."

Ash laughed saying, "Well, there's one way to put it."

"" _And so, our heroes have gotten a new traveler along with Russell having his Growlithe evolve, they continue on their way to beat the Hallobrug gym as the story continues._ "

Whitemore asked, "Where the hell is that voice coming from?"

Brock and Misty face palmed themselves and said, "Not another one."

Ash only smiled, "Oh well, the weirder, the more fun."


	6. The gym battle

CHAPTER SIX:

""Our heroes are travelling back to the gym as Ash retries the Halloburg gym leader.""

Whitemore said, "I think those fumes are getting to my head."

Russell told him, "I hear it too, so you're not crazy."

Brock said, "You're saying you can hear it but we can't?"

"Yeah, just about."

Brock face palmed himself as Ash told them, "The gym shouldn't be too far from here so you guys can fix your problem."

Whitemore asked, "Gym? The kid works out?"

Russell explained, "No, their gym is something where two of these Pokémon, for example the giant tiger here against Ash's Pika friend, beat the shit out of each other until one loses."

"Sounds a little too violent."

"You fought in two alien wars, and you say this is too violent?"

"Everything changed. We didn't expect another attack and I didn't expect me to go do a stunt like what you pulled."

As the two ex-pilots talked, they made it back to the gym that Ash tried couple days earlier. They entered and the gym leader said, "Back again? And I see your pilot friend has a Pokémon."

The Arcanine said, "Arca!"

Russell said, "I'm not going to fight, the kid is."

The leader said, "Alright, we'll begin, and I assume you'll be the referee?"

Brock said, "Last time we were here I was."

So Ash and the gym leader where at their places with Brock as the referee, and Misty, Russell, and Whitemore sitting at the sidelines to watch the battle. The gym leader began, "Abra come on out!"

The Abra came out and Ash said, "Pikachu you're up."

The battle began and the Abra kept dodging Pikachu's attacks. After about a minute, Ash yelled, "Thunderbolt!"

And the Abra got electrocuted knocking it right out. Brock raised the flag saying, "Abra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

Ash cheered, "Alright Pikachu!"

Pikachu happily exclaimed, "Pika!"

The gym leader pulled back his Abra and said, "Not bad, let's see if you can defeat the import."

The man pulled out the Wobbafett and Ash still used Pikachu. Ash yelled out, "Use thundershock!"

Pikachu created a cloud of electricity as the gym leader said, "Reflect!"

The cloud was reflected all over the place shocking everybody in the gym. The Wobbafett was shocked, the gym leader muttered, "Bad move", and Whitemore said, "Who needs an electric chair?", and collapsed on the seat. Russell yelled, "You just knocked out the president!"

Ash then yelled, "Pikachu thunderbolt now!"

And it hit the Wobbafett knocking it out straight. Brock raised the flag, "Wobbafett is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

The gym leader returns his Wobbafett and says, "You've trained well, let's see you if you can deal with this one. Pidgeot, let's go!"

A giant bird appeared screeching, "Pidgeee!"

Russell said, "That's the bird that I hit using the windshield of the jet."

Ash yelled, "Pikachu use…"

But the gym leader yelled, "Use wing attack!"

And the giant bird soared right into Pikachu inflicting heavy damage and soaring back causing more damage knocking out Pikachu. Brock waved the flag high saying, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!"

Ash brought Pikachu back saying, "Good try buddy. Alright, Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

A blue dinosaur Pokémon comes out saying, "Bullbsaur!"

Ash yells, "Use vine whip!"

The dinosaur flies out multiple vines as the gym leader calls, "Dive inward!"

The giant bird hurls through the vines and aims directly into Bulbasaur, only Ash screams, "Poison spore!"

This causes one hell of an explosion that no one, not even the knocked out ex-president, missed. The Pidgeot comes out, but crashes to the floor as the spores knock it out. Brock raises the flag, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins, which means Ash the challenger wins!"

Ash jumps with excitement, Russell and Misty clap for Ash, and Whitemore is barely awake to see it. The gym leader hands Ash the gym badge and they make it out of there. They then went to the Pokécenter to get Whitemore fixed up from Pikachu's thundershock, Pikachu healed, and Bulbasaur checked over.

"" _And so our heroes have beaten the Halloburg gym and they now continue on their journey, as the story continues._ ""

Russell asks the narrator, "Hey weird voice, do we get back home?"

The narrator tells him, " _That hasn't been written yet_."

Russell throws his hands in the air as Brock says, "Now he's asking the sky for questions, oh great."


	7. HELLO BOYS, WE'RE BACK!

**Also, there are parts of the independence Day: Resurgence in this chapter so you'll need to have watched that movie to understand the reason of what is going on and how the president wound up in the beginning.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

After the group finished the gym and slept in for the day, they decided to go back to Whitemore's jet and see that it is still there. Whitemore asked, "Is it possible to send us back to", he then looks to Ash saying, "our world?"

Ash shrugged saying, "I'm not really sure. You would need a lot on energy for that."

Whitemore thought it over and said, "Wait, your Pikachu friend is mainly energy, we could use him."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and Brock said, "I don't think that will work."

"My jet is more technologically advanced than the one that Russell flew, if we can add the weapon's fire from my jet plus his electricity, then I say we could send us back to our place."

Russell laughed, "You think the little rodent could do that? Besides how much room is there in there?"

"Enough for you, me, and your inferno friend."

Russell and Arcanine looked at each other slightly confused, then Ash said, "Are you sure you want to leave though?"

Whitemore explained to Ash in a trace amount of patriotic-ness, "I have a daughter who's planning to be married, I have friends, and I have people who have faith in my actions. If you had a chance to go back to your life and rejoin them, wouldn't you do that?"

Ash thought it over and tipped his head. He replied, "I would do the same", then he said, "We'll try to help you get back to your friends and family."

Whitemore smiled and they started to set up. Russell, Whitemore, and Arcanine got into the jet and Russell began to fly it backwards, still close to the ground. The plan was to use Pikachu and Misty's Starmie to mix the electric and psychic energy to create a quantum reversal that would send them back to their universe.

After back up about 2 miles, Russell began to fly closer to the group as Pikachu and Starmie prepared for the move. At about a mile the jet came into viewing distance, and Ash and Misty screamed, "NOW!"

A giant attack came from both of the Pokémon and jet was hit by it and the shields of the jet redirected it and Russell yelled his signature catchphrase, "HELLO BOYS I'M BACK!"

A huge flash engulfed the jet and then afterwards, the group looked and saw nothing but a cloud of dust. Ash said, "I hope they make it to their world."

Of course, some kind of problem occurs and some random bullshit is put in. The jet did teleport, yes, but it didn't go into another universe. In fact, the jet travelled into the future however, when they came out of the time travel they went flying way fast and Russell was shocked saying, "Where the hell are we?"

Whitemore looked and said, "We're still in the same place, I think."

They were going pretty damn fast flying over Kanto, then Johto, then Russell turned causing them to fly over Hoenn, Unova, then over Kalos. Russell said, "Hell with this!"

He flew the jet downward, however the speed at which it was going at was pretty damn fast and the jet was going into a controlled dive. However, Whitemore looked and said, "Look out for the TOWAAA!"

They all screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They unknowingly went straight into the Luminose tower destroying the top part of it. Luckily they survived as the extra power from Pikachu and Starmie increased the shields to 250%. After they slammed into the tower, the jet went slightly vertically downward into the buildings below. Russell steered the jet into the streets as it plowed cars, posts, and anything else that didn't move out of the way.

After the jet stopped, people were around thinking it was an alien. People saw Russell and Whitemore along with Russell's Arcanine try to get out. However, the glares form the people caused the three to stay inside the jet. People were screaming at them and all Russell did was give them the finger. Russell turned the jet on again and this time it went up but, there wasn't any power for the teleportation.

The pilot said, "Let's try to do this."

And they went about a mile from the crash point and they charged to the crash point, then suddenly an energy pulse hit the jet and in the glimpse of what Russell saw, he saw Ash there with a smile. Russell smiled, seeing Ash trying once more, and drove faster into the energy sources and then BOOM, a sonic boom was created that they were flung into the reversal of the universes.

The jet went flying off as a bright flash occurred and they saw a giant dead alien with a base off in the distance as Whitemore said, "Wait, the explosion didn't kill the queen?"

Russell exclaimed, "That's the queen?!"

Arcanine joined in saying, "Arcanine?"

The jet however was going down quickly as it then crashed into the desert sand and kept going forward and once it stopped. Russell asked, "Where the hell are we?"

The ex-president said, "Area 51."

The jet door opened up with the pilot, ex-president and Arcanine exiting only for a couple of men to show up, being baffled, asking, "Mr. president?"

Russell asked, "I thought you said you weren't president?"

All Whitemore said was, "I'm not. Anything I missed?"

One man, named David Levinson, asked, "We saw you enter and explode; nothing there. Also weren't you dead like twenty years ago?"

Russell said, "Yes I am."

Mr. Levinson looked confused as he went from the men to the Arcanine asking, "What in God's name is that?"

Russell said, "This here is my friend, um…"

Arcanine greeted, "Arcanine."

"Thanks."

Mr. Levinson looked baffled and said, "I'm going to need a few pills."

Russell finished up saying, "And I need the history of what the hell happened in the last 20 years."

"You know what, I'll start talking like you, way too much shit happened."

"That's good enough for me."

"" _And so Russell and Whitemore got back to their home as they brought along Arcanine with them. Will the aliens return, stay tuned as the story continues_.""

Levinson looked around saying, "Did you…"

Both pilots said, "We hear it too."

All the people look around trying to figure out where that voice came from.


End file.
